


BTS: The day you made 7 new friends

by Quix18



Category: BTS kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quix18/pseuds/Quix18
Summary: You're living in a tropical resort and your about to do your daily routine when you notice more people then normal at your resort with rumors floating around that BTS was coming by. You interact with the boy but an accident occurs resulting in you getting injured.Does this interaction with the boys form a new, everlasting friendship?





	BTS: The day you made 7 new friends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after having a dream that this was based on. After telling some of my fellow ARMY friends they encouraged me to make it into a fanifc and post it on here. This is my first time ever writing a fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> As for my fellow ARMY's, I purple you!

You start your day like any other. You wake up, do your regular morning routine of getting a cup of coffee, doing some morning yoga, getting a steamy shower and getting dressed for the day. Once you complete your morning routine you decide to go down to the lobby and check out some of the shops that are around the resort. When you reach the lobby, you notice that there’s an abnormal amount of people around the pool area and you decide to check and see what’s going on. You approach a few people sitting against the wall.

“What’s going on?” You ask.

“BTS is going to be walking by soon! We are going to see if we can get a picture of them.” One of the girls said.

Your thoughts start to race as soon as you hear this. BTS, here? Could this be true? Your curiosity gets the better of you and you decide to wait and see of this is true. After waiting what feels like an eternity you start to hear the excitement of everyone around you. You look up and sure enough there they were.

BTS

You stare in awe at them. It’s as if time slowed down as slowly walk towards you. The sun radiating off their skin. They look as if they were angels that had come down from heaven. Before you could even start to move you lose sight of the boys after everyone around’s you swarm them begging for a picture. You stare in amazement as they very nicely take a photo with everyone. How could anyone be so nice? Once every around you begins to leave, satisfied with their once in a life time interactions, you realize that this is your chance. You quietly approach them as they begin to walk away.

“Um…excuse me.” You said, barely able to speak at all. To your surprise all seven of them turn around and they start to smile at you. “Could….could I get a picture with you guys?”

“Of course!” J-hope said. “Let’s do a funny one!”

“Then a cute one afterwards!” Jimin said.

“Yes! Funny then cute!” V said.

You take several funny and cute pictures with the boys and, much to your surprise, spend some time talking to them as well.

“So what are you guys doing here?” You ask.

“We just flew in for a concert that we are holding tomorrow.” RM said.

“Yeah! Concert! Whoo!” J-hope said, doing a dance to express his excitement.

You quickly feel embarrassed for asking the question in the first place. Of course they were holding a concert here, the one you have been dying to go to but couldn’t afford the tickets.

“Oh right!” you said, trying to play it cool.

“What are you doing here?” Suga asked.

“Oh, I live here at the resort.” You said as you point in the general direction of your room.

“Wow you live here?” Jungkook asked in an excited tone.

“You’re really lucky! It’s really nice here!” V said as he slowly turned in a circle admiring the place.

“Thanks!” You say while trying not to blush. “Well…you guys must be exhausted. I’ll let you be. Thanks again for the pictures!”

“Noona wait!” V said. “We were just going to relax by the pool for a little. Why don’t you come with us?”

You become breathless at V’s request. Your thoughts begin to race, did he really just invite you to come hang out with them by the pool? “Wha...me? Are...are you sure?” You ask, trying to keep yourself from screaming in the process.

“Noona you should totally come with us! Meet us on the other side of the pool so we can talk more!” V said, point to the other side of the pool. The rest of the boys start to agree with you and encourage you to join them.

You become excited, you may not be able to see the boys live but you are able to hang out with them by the pool and talk to them. That’s better then any concert. Your excitement get’s the better of you as you start to race to the far side of the pool where V was originally pointing to. As you start to run along the edge of the pool you begin to lose your footing and start to fall. “Noona!” a voice screams. As you start to fall you manage to have enough time to get your phone out of your pocket and toss it to the side of the pool. Just as you do, you crash into the water head first and hit your back hard against the cement wall.

After your back hits the cement, all of your strength leaves you as you lay helpless at the bottom of the pool. You open your eyes for a brief moment and see and see a figure swimming towards you before closing them again. Then you feel a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around you and lift you out of the water. As your being carried out of the water, you start to regain your senses. You open your eyes and see Jungkook silently carrying you away from the pool. He takes you inside and gently sets you down in a chair. As you begin to look around you notice that the rest of the boys and some of their staff are surrounding you, but the boys seem distant and won’t say anything.

Their manager kneels down in front of you, looks over you for a brief second and tells the boys that he is going to find if there’s a doctor at the resort to take a look at you and asks the boys to stay put while he’s gone. Once he leaves the boys swarm you with looks of worry written on their faces.

“Noona are you alright?” Jimin asks.

“Noona! You should’ve been more careful!” V said, his voice filled with worry.

“Guys move! I got her a towel!” Jin says.

He comes up behind you and gently lays the towel along your shoulders. You grab hold of the towel and do your best not to shiver in front of them. When you lift your head again you meet RM’s eyes as he’s kneeling in front of you. You feel your heart skip for a second as his eyes stare into yours. “Noona are you okay? Please tell us.” RM said.

“I’m alright Namjoon. Really, I’m okay,” You said, trying to add some reassurance in your voice.

“Are you sure?” J-hope asked, “You looked like you hit the pool really hard.”

“Yeah. Really, I’m okay.” You said. To try and reassure the boys you make an attempt to stand. But the second you do your legs begin to buckle and you feel the pain in your back start to form. You try to hide the pain, but the boys notice and carefully help you sit back down.

“Wait until a doctor comes and looks at you. Don’t push yourself.” RM said.

“Okay.” You said. Not long afterwards the rest of the staff start to become impatient as the boys were off schedule. They attempt to tell the boys that they can get the resort staff to stay with you and that it was time for the boys to go. The boys immediately become angry with their staff and refuse to leave your side until help arrives. When the resort doctor arrives with the manager the staff gathers the boys and they start to leave, but before they did Suga approached you.

“By the way. I managed to save your phone for you.” Suga said as he gives your phone to you.

As he hands you your phone you do your best not to blush. “Oh! Oppa…thank you.” You said shyly. When you look at your phone you notice that seven new contacts have been added to your phone. Your confused by this as you don’t remember adding any recent contacts and decide to check it out. What you see next leaves you breathless, as you see the names of the boys next to the seven new numbers. You look up at them just in time to see all seven of them smiling at you before walking away.

***

It’s later that night. Your laying back in your room after being ordered by the doctor to take it easy and rest in bed for the remainder of the day. You decide to get out your phone, form a group chat and send a thank you text to the boys.

You: Hey, it’s me. I just wanted to say thank you for looking after me earlier. I’m sorry I worried you guys.

You didn’t expect to get a text back from any of them, but much to your surprise your phone starts lighting up with text messages.

Suga: It was the least we could do.

Jin: Eat plenty of food to regain your strength.

V: Get plenty of rest!

Jimin: Are you feeling better?

Jungkook: You doing better?

J-hope: I wish we could’ve done more.

  
RM: We are so glad to hear from you! How's your back?

Much to your surprise as the months go by, they keep in touch with you and invite you to come Korea. To which you gladly accept their invitation.

***

After several months you manage to save up enough money to go to Korea. You send the boys a text letting them know that you just landed in Japan and were about to board your next flight. When it’s time to turn your phone off you start to feel a little worried as you don’t see a response yet. Your mind starts to race. Could they have forgotten? No, you start to tell yourself, maybe they are just messing with me. During the entire flight your mind starts to fill with worry. Did they forget? Are they busy? Did I come at a bad time? I told them in advance and they said it was okay.

After you land in Korea you gather your luggage and start to head to the pick area. But what you see ahead melts all of your fears away. You see the boys standing down the walkway with a sign holding your name. V points you out and they all start to wave. You smile and wave back!

“Noona!” Jungkook said. “How was your flight?”

“It was smooth,” You said. “But I was worried that you guys forgot I was coming after no on responded to my text.”

“Ah, Namjoon! You were supposed to let her know we would be waiting for her!” Jin said

“Sorry, I must’ve forgotten.” He said putting his hand behind his head.

You start to laugh and reassure RM that it was alright and that you were glad to see them. During the next several days they give you a tour of the company and take you to all of their favorite spots in Korea. Later that night as you guys are hanging out and drinking soju you ask the boys something that has been on your mind for a while.

“Guys, why did you put your numbers into my phone when we first met?” You ask, hoping it wouldn’t ruin the good mood everyone was in.

They were quiet for a second, then Suga broke the silence. “I think it was because, before the accident, we thought you were pretty cool. You treated us like we were normal people for the most part. You just seemed like a cool person.”

“Yeah!” V said.

“Plus, I had fun talking to you.” Jimin said.

You start to blush as they continue to compliment you. However, when J-hope pointed out that they were making you blush you started to blush even more.

“Oppa stop it!” You said.

Everyone starts laughing and joking around for a bit before getting up to get more soju. As the guys start to pour their drinks you go to the balcony and look out at city night life and become entranced by it’s beauty.

“You’re out favorite by the way.” A voice said behind you.

You jump almost spilling your drink as you turn around and see Jungkook standing behind you. He smiles a little after seeing you jump and moves next to you. “Remind me to put a bell on you later.” You said jokingly. You both laugh for a bit, then you ponder what he said you’re our favorite by the way.

“Jungkook, what do you mean by ‘You’re our favorite’”. You ask.

He takes a sip of his drink before saying anything and continues to stare out at the city. “You’re our favorite person to hang out with. We consider you to be our best friend.”

“Really? Don’t you have a lot of friends here too?” you ask feeling excited, confused, flustered, and grateful all at once.

“Yeah. But when we won awards or performed, no matter what time it was for you, you would always send us a text congratulating us or checking in on us to make sure we were okay.” He said as his gaze shifted from the city to you “That meant a lot to us you know.”

You stare down at your drink and give a small chuckle. “You guys looked after me when I got hurt and you didn’t have to. I guess I just wanted to pay you guys back somehow.”

“Being our best friend is payment enough.” A voice from behind said. You and Jungkook turn around to see the rest of the boys standing behind you. They join you at the railing and you all stare silently at the city for a while.

“Noona,” Jimin said, breaking the silence. “Thanks for being our friend. I’m really glad we met you.” After he said that the boys all agreed with him by nodding their heads or giving a small ‘yeah’.

“I’m glad I met you guys too. Thanks for everything.” You said. You then lift your glass and initiate a toast with just one word. “Bangtan?” you ask as hold your glass out.

Your heart starts to flutter as you see smiles form on their faces and they all lift their glasses as well. “Bangtan!” you all cheer. After you take a drink you stare out at the city and have a feeling of warmth and happiness fill your heart. Knowing that you have officially made seven lifelong friendships. It was after today that you knew in your heart, you never walk alone.


End file.
